


Forgive me baby

by Ryzagallavich



Series: EARN IT [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian is an asshole, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mickey In Love, Pregnant Mickey, fiona and lip are bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryzagallavich/pseuds/Ryzagallavich
Summary: Ian is one of the most successful men in America who meets Mickey a petrol attendant and because of a piece of paper and Fiona's ideas everything they had was set on fire.





	Forgive me baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic please be gentle. I stumbled upon this site last year after binge watching the first five seasons of shameless and i had been a proud addict ever since. I finally decided to joint the authors

Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich have been together for almost six years. They were both sure they found their other half. They connected on every possible level. They both preferred to spend every second with each other than going anywhere.  
Ian was one of the most successful men in America. He owns a series of companies in twelve states and property. He was born into poverty and was raised by his sister Fiona along with four other siblings. He made it out because of hard work and overcompensating for failing to become an army officer. He resides in New York in one of his mansions with love of his life Mickey Milkovich.  
Mickey on the other hand was not as wealthy as his other half. He was also born into poverty. But his mother died after giving birth to his sister Mandy. He was raised by his homophobic, racist, abusive and addict of a father who raped all of his children. All four sons Tony, Jamie, Iggy, Mickey and his only daughter Mandy. When he turned eighteen he ran off to New York taking along Iggy and Mandy, Tony and Jamie had already ran off to whatever fucks vile. He got a job as a patrol attendant where he met a man Ian Gallagher. He had cussed Ian out for staring at his ass and Ian still looked at him with a smile on his face and said “I like you Mickey”. Fucking name tags. Ian had continued to come back to the station trying to get Mickey to go out with him and Mickey continued to cuss him out. Mickey finally gave in three months later. And as they say the rest is history. 

 

“Don’t stop” Mickey moaned as Ian continued to pound into him in front of the fire place. Ian saw Mickey wiping the coffee he spilt with a dish cloth so he had to get down on his knees. The next thing he knew he was being grinded on by his horny ass boyfriend. Then his clothes were ripped off and he was full of Ian’s nine, inch wang.  
“You feel so good baby” Ian moaned as he continued to thrust into his writhing boyfriend. “You look so beautiful baby, all needy and writhing” Ian could not believe that he had found the love of his life and he had him all to himself. Ian moved his face to Mickey’s neck nibbling and sucking a mark there. He kissed up to his ear “I love you” he continued on moaning those words as he made love to his boyfriend.  
“Fuck… fuck… Ian right there. Ah!” Ian had picked up his pace and was nailing his prostate head on. “Harder!” Fuck Ian had a magical dick and he knew how to use it. “Ahhhhh!” he moaned as his orgasm hit him and was flowing through him. Ian pumped three more times before emptying into his boyfriend.  
“Fuck what got into you?” Mickey asked after Ian pulled out but did not move from on top of him.  
“I saw your ass and couldn’t help myself” Ian said while running his hand through Mickey’s hair. “Marry me” he said looking Mickey in the eye.  
“What?” Mickey was shocked where did that come from?  
“Marry me, don’t you think it’s about time we tied the knot, you’re it for me baby and I want you to be by my side for the rest of our lives. So yeah please make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband” Ian was holding his breath as he waited for Mickey’s answer. His heart thumping against his chest.  
“Sure, now get the fuck off me I’m getting cramps” Mickey said pushing Ian off him, standing up and walking to the bathroom. Ian laughed because only Mickey would accept a wedding proposal like that.

**********************************************************************************

“What the fuck is this?” Mickey shouted when he was reading the document he found in Ian’s briefcase.  
“What?” he froze when he saw what Mickey was reading “YOUR GOING THROUGH MY STUFF?!” he was furious.  
“REALLY?! A PRENUP? WHAT THE FUCK!” Mickey was mad did Ian not trust him?  
“I was going to ask you to sign it”  
“What the fuck for?”  
“Just a precaution”  
“Wow! Am I that horrible that you need a precaution?”  
“No. it’s just that you have nothing, so as the rich one between us I have to protect my wealth in case we get a divorce, but that’s never gonna happen so it won’t matter.”  
“So, when you look at me all you see is the poor one between us”  
“No, it’s not like that, I…”  
“Never mind, the wedding is off” Mickey took off his engagement ring put it on the table and walked to the bedroom to start packing his stuff.  
“Mickey please stop” Ian begged taking out the clothes Mickey has packed. “If you leave and refuse to sign it, you will look like a gold-digger. Just sign the damn papers and let’s move on. Plus, I bought you these clothes.”  
Mickey let the clothes he was holding drop “Okay then bye” he walked to the bedroom door before turning towards Ian and saying “I’m leaving because you think I’m a gold-digger. I remember you blindfolding me and driving to the mall to buy me those clothes by force. By the way I would have signed the damn papers until you voiced your true opinion of me.” He wiped at his eyes then turned and started to make his way out the house.  
“Mickey stop, please don’t go I love you” Ian said following him out the door.  
“No! Ian, I love you, you just see the poor gold-digger you almost made the mistake of marrying. Good bye Ian” Mickey was full on sobbing by now.

Ian stood there watching as the love of his life walked away. What the fuck had even happened? He took out his phone and called his sister/mother figure Fiona. “Hey Fi, um… the wedding is off”  
“What? What happened?”  
“Mickey. He refused to sign the Prenup and I ended up calling him a poor gold-digger”  
“What! That gold-digging bitch. Why wouldn’t he sign? I hope now you can see that he was after your money all along. This was his plan along make you fall in love him, marry you then stick you with a kid. I’m glad he showed you his true colours this early in the relationship”  
“You think so? Because he said he would have signed it if I hadn’t called him a gold-digger.”  
“It’s just a cover since you caught him. He is playing you. He will be back with a bogus reason like he’s pregnant and he wants to get back together for the baby”  
“Yeah you’re right. It’s just a matter of time. And when he does I will make him work for it, maybe play hard to get like he always does.”  
“You can even get a fuck buddy to make him jealous”  
“Yeah, I will do that”

**********************************************************************************

“Congratulations Mr Milkovich you are two months pregnant. Would you like to have a scan? Maybe find out the gender?” the doctor said while looking down at Mickey’s file.  
“I’m WHAT?” Mickey was shocked, petrified and angry at the same time. It had been three weeks since he last saw Ian. Yes, he was still mad at Ian but after six long years together he couldn’t just throw away their relationship. And now, now he was pregnant with Ian’s baby. Ian the man who he loved with him soul. Yet the bastard did not trust him. He had called Mickey a gold-digger, accusing him of being after his fucking money. HOW DARE HE! So, breaking his heart was not enough but he had to go and get him pregnant. Now he had to be a part of his life forever. FUCK! Oh, I’m going to see him today. The nerve of that asshole. I’m gonna kill him. “Let’s get the fucking scan as soon as possible”  
“Okay… then” the doctor said as he was shocked by the anger that was radiating from this patient who should be happy for the miracle that was taking place inside him.

**********************************************************************************

“THAT BASTARD! FUCKING TWINS! THEY ARE GOING TO RUIN MY BODY. FUCK… FUCK… FUCK!” Mickey marched up the drive way to Ian’s house. He took out his key and unlocked the door. The sight he walked into had his heart on the floor in pieces. There was Ian fucking some douche up against the wall, where he used to make love to him. He couldn’t find his voice or even remember how to breath as he watched the love of his life and father of his unborn children fucking some douche bag. He stood there watching them until they finished. He listened as Ian moaned out the douches name “Caleb”. He watched as he pulled out and remove the condom tied it and as he looked up they locked eyes.  
“Mickey… how long have you been standing there? Did you enjoy the show?” Ian asked with a smirk on his face. He knew that Mickey was going to come back. He always did in the end.  
“Long enough. Hello Caleb.” Mickey said sizing Caleb then turn back to Ian “I don’t really enjoy reruns of shows I’ve already seen”. He looked down at the scan print out of their no his kids. “I need to talk to you about something”  
“I’m gonna head out now” Caleb said sensing the tension between Ian and his… ex.  
“Yeah, okay give a kiss” Ian pulled Caleb into a kiss that was just for twisting the knife even deeper into his already mangled heart. The kiss ended “bye baby” Ian said to Caleb. “I know what you wanna talk about you want us to get back together”.  
“No, I’m two months pregnant with twins I just wanted to let you know you had kids out there before they came to look for you when they are twenty.” He put down the scan on the kitchen counter “that’s what they look like right now and that’s all your getting” he turned to leave then remembered something “please burn all the stuff I left here I don’t need a reminder of the cause of my misery. I hope you don’t mind when I tell your daughter and son that you were an asshole.”  
“Mick wait I’m so sorry baby… I love you. I’m sorry please forgive me…” Ian could not believe it he was holding a picture of their kids. A son and a daughter who were now laying inside Mickey until they were ready to be born. Mickey was going to make his dream come true. A dream of having his very own family. Family. A family he will never have because he was a selfish bastard who cared more about his money than Mickey’s feelings. “I’m sorry”  
“Bye, Ian” Mickey said turning to walk away.  
“Baby Please don’t…” Ian said grabbing Mickey’s arm.  
“Don’t you dare touch or call me that not after I just saw your hands on his dick and not when you just called Caleb baby in front of me. IN FRONT OF ME! HOW DARE YOU THINK I’M SORRY COULD EVER FIX THIS. Fix me. You broke my heart Ian and what I just saw broke me. I cannot un-see that. I cannot unhear what you said to me three weeks ago. You broke me Ian.” Mickey was full on sobbing by now Ian had hurt him more than Terry ever did.  
“Okay b… sweetheart I will earn your love and trust back.” Ian was shaking he has never seen Mickey look+ so destroyed. “I fucked up, I know. And I’m sorry, just please give me a second chance.” He had to fix this before he lost his babies for ever. He should have never, took advice from Lip and Fiona. Really, he was an idiot no a dumb ass a prenup and making Mickey jealous?  
“Second chance for what?”  
“To be the best husband and father you and our kids deserve”  
“Fuck you”  
“I’m sorry”  
“I’m sorry is bullshit. I may have left, but I never left you. I was going to try to forgive you work it out for the kids but after I saw you cheating on me I’m rethinking that. You’re lucky I love you enough to let you know” he threw Ian’s keys on the floor and left.  
Mickey had just walked out of the gate about to call a cab when he heard Ian’s footsteps running towards him. He turns and started walking down the street toward the main road so he could get a cab much more, faster. “Stop following me” he turns to shout at Ian.  
“Mick please let me explain” he said coming to a hilt, in front of Mickey. He went to hold Mickey’s hand but Mickey folded his arms over his chest.  
“I washed my hands” he said holding his hands up in surrender.  
“So…” Mickey said looking at Ian unimpressed.  
“Please let me explain” when Mickey didn’t say anything he took that as permission to continue “I should have never have agreed to getting you to sign that prenup, that was Lip’s idea and I was a dumbass for taking his stupid advice. I’m so sorry for calling you a gold-digger and accusing you of trying to marry me for my money. I should’ve known better after all I had to steal your account number for me to send you money. I am sorry for sleeping with Caleb, I was just using him to make you jealous which was Fiona’s idea. God, I’m so stupid I should have known you would never leave me over my stupidity. I regret sleeping with that douche bag. I want you to know that was the first and only time I ever slept with him. And I am so, so, sorry for everything I did to you but I want to be a part of yours and our babies’ lives. Even if you don’t forgive me please do not deprive our kids of two loving parents. Just come back and live with me so I can take care of you and the kids. Just don’t shut me out of their lives. I love you” Ian had just poured his heart out. He needed to fix this by this he meant his relationship but he also needed to be involved in his kids’ lives even before they were born. And he couldn’t do that with Mickey far away and hating his guts.  
“Okay” Mickey said. “I’m only doing this for the kids because they need their father and twins are going to be a bitch to raise by myself, but you are still on my shit list” he walked past Ian towards his new/old home.  
“Okay” Ian said trying to hide his smile. He was getting a second chance. He knew he would eventually earn Mickey’s affections.

**********************************************************************************  
Five months later…

Ian still hadn’t won Mickey back. Mickey still refused any physical contact between them unless it was to feel the babies kicking and after they stopped he would swat Ian’s hands away and pull his shirt down. His phone vibrated in his pocket when he looked at the screen he saw his sister’s name ‘Fiona’. Damn! He hadn’t told them that Mickey was pregnant with twins and was living with him. Not that he was ashamed of his decision. No, he was just scared of what they will say, they always found a way to fuck up his thoughts and plans. “Hey Fi, is everything okay at home.”  
“Everything is great. I was just calling to tell you that we are flying up for the holidays. We need money for the flight tickets, food, clothes and gifts. Maybe around $20 000.”  
Fuck he forgot about that now he had to tell Mickey that two people who hate his guts are going to spend two weeks with them and to top it all of he hadn’t even told his family that they were expecting two new additions to the Gallagher family. Well he is not sure if Mickey will allow that the kids take his name, since they are not married.  
“Hello? Ian are you there?” Fiona’s voice came through the receiver damn he forgot about her.  
“Yeah, sure I’ll transfer the money now”  
“Thanks, sweet-face, don’t forget to pay my clothing account.”  
“Yeah, sure bye” he hung up swiftly after that.  
He got up from the couch took the stairs to get to Mickey’s room, which was the guestroom not far from the main bedroom. Mickey had refused to take the main bedroom when he offered “I refuse to slept on that nasty bed after you fucked that douche on it”. He had tried to explain that he only fucked Caleb and nobody else and that what he witnessed was the only time it ever happened. But Mickey had told him to “Shut the fuck up”  
He knocked on Mickey’s door but did not get an answer “Mickey? Are you awake?” he said walking into the room. And there, Mickey was lying on his side cuddling up to a body pillow. Oh! How Ian wished he was that pillow. He could be spooning him and running his hand over his stomach, which was currently poking out of his t-shirt.  
He moved without thinking until he was standing next to Mickey’s bed. He kneeled down and put his hands on the bump that was shielding his kids. He started kissing the skin and put his head against the bump. He was enjoying the moment until he was slapped over the head by a very angry looking Mickey.  
“WHAT THE FUCK MICKEY!” he shouted while rubbing the top of his head to sooth the pain.  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CREEP!” what the fuck was Ian thinking touching him in his sleep? The nerve of this guy? “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU NOT TO PUT YOUR NASTY HANDS ON ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?”  
“Sorry… I wanted to tell you that my family is coming up here for the festive holidays”  
“Okay it’s your house so I have no say in who stays or goes”  
“I told you before, it’s your house too but that’s not the reason I’m telling you this.”  
“Get to the point Ian I don’t enjoy being around you anymore”  
“Okay, the thing is I haven’t told my family that you moved back and that your pregnant”  
“Your problem not mine” he turned and pretended to go back to sleep. He felt his eyes sting. How could Ian continue treating him like he was some one-night stand. Why hadn’t he told his family? Did he regret getting him pregnant or asking to come live with him? Was he ashamed of him and their kids that he wanted to keep them a secret?  
He didn’t realise that Ian hadn’t left yet as he started to full on sob as he had for the past five months and three weeks. Then he felt a hand rubbing his back. He did not possess the strength to push Ian away “Mickey I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, forgive me?” Mickey stayed silent he was so tired of hurting that he just gave in. He had been pushing Ian away ever since he moved back into the house. Ian has tried taking him out on dates. Getting him I’m sorry gifts which included a new car with two car sits. Getting him anything he craved and maternity clothes when he started getting too big for his clothes. “Forgive me, baby” 

**********************************************************************************  
Two weeks and three days later…

‘Ding! Dong!’  
Mickey walked over to the front with his hand on his bump. He was definitely not prepared for who he came face to face with. The stood the whole Gallagher clan except Monica and Frank.  
“YOU’RE PREGNANT!” Lip and Fiona shouted at the same time. Clearly Ian didn’t tell them. So, he faked a smile and placed both his hands on his bump one on the bottom and another on top and said…  
“Yeah! Twins a boy and a girl” he laughed at the looks on their faces. Debbie screamed with joy, Carl kept nodding his head and Liam put his hands on either side of his bump.  
“We have to go shopping and get the nursery ready if you haven’t done that. Oh! And babyproof the house.” Debbie said picking up her bag rushing to grab Mickey further into the house. “Come on, show me the nursery” Debbie was dragging Mickey to the stairs when Ian walked out of the kitchen “hey Ian” Ian laughed as Mickey mouthed the words ‘help me’  
“Ian what the fuck? You got him pregnant? You Let him Trap you with a baby? No two babies! And you didn’t even tell us about it. We found out when it was too late for him to get an abortion.” Fiona regretted that last statement by the look on Ian’s face he didn’t like what she had just said.  
“Are you suggesting that I should have forced him to kill our kids? Please do me a favour you are not going to piss me or my pregnant ex-boyfriend thanks to you, he does not need this stress” Ian gritting the words through his teeth “now come in and paste on your brightest smiles and bullshit your way through these two weeks”

**********************************************************************************  
One week later…

Mickey had managed to successfully avoid Lip and Fiona by going shopping with Debbie and Liam and hanging out with Carl talking about Military school and his choices on which route to take.  
He was about to walk down the steps when Lip and Fiona cornered him. “You think you have won huh?” asked Lip looking him up and down “walking around like you own the place, looking like a beached whale”  
“Ha! Ha! Ha!” Fiona laughed which sounded forced “You fucking slut, you think you can just spread your legs and trap my brother with a baby? Ian is just keeping you here until the babies are born than he will get full custody and throw you out like the trash you are”  
“Eat shit Fiona” Mickey said turning to go down the steps.  
Fiona grabbed him by the arm “what did you just say? You, stupid bitch”  
“Fiona what the fuck?” he was now lining like he was going to fall down the steps now he was scared because he didn’t think that he or his babies would survive falling down thirty-four steps “let go of me you crazy fucking bitch” he was successful in ripping his arm out of her grip and that is how he ended up tumbling down the steps. While he was falling to his death he heard Ian calling out his name…  
“Mickey!” Ian felt like he was in some kind of nightmare, the love of his life who is pregnant with their kids has just been pushed down the stairs by his so-called sister. He ran to the bottom of the steps where Mickey was face down bruised and bleeding “no, no, no what have you done” he was holding Mickey in his arms “call the fucking ambulance” he looked down at the bump containing his kids and noticed the blood between his legs “if anything happens to him or our babies consider yourselves dead to me”  
“Ian, I called the ambulance, they are on their way” Debbie said coming into the room.

**********************************************************************************

“Mr Milkovich has suffered serious injuries a broken arm, dislocated ankle, four broken ribs and one went through his left lung it just missed his heart by an inch, the back of his skull is cracked we managed to stop the swelling of his brain he may have memory loss. He is currently in a coma but he is stable as long as he doesn’t get a lung infection or have a brain haemorrhage. We had to remove the babies so they are in an incubator. They are fine since he was going to give birth next month. Would you like to see them?” Ian stood there listening to the doctor.  
“I want to see Mickey first, please let me see him.” He needed to see his baby, to touch him and see that he was really still alive.  
“Sorry but you cannot go in there at the moment, there is high risk of you transferring bacteria from out here and into that room which may cause a lung infection for him and that can lead to his death. I’m sorry”  
“Fuck okay, can I see my babies” he really wanted to see Mickey but didn’t want to risk his life. He had been selfish enough already and he had hurt him enough as it is.  
The doctor led him to a room where his babies were in the same incubator. They had explained that the reason for that was that they have been together since conception so they need each other, even when they grow up they will always want to be together.  
Their daughter had black patches of hair and a frown on her face and she looked so much like Mickey then she opened her eyes which were just as blue as the originals. He turned to look at their son also had black patches of hair and was also a mini Mickey. They both had his freckles and pale skin. Their babies were beautiful. They were his little Mickeys. God, he prays that Mickey survives this. But now he needed to go and deal with his ex-older siblings.  
He walked back to the waiting room to find Debbie, Carl and Liam anxiously waiting for him. He got there and explained the situation to them and told them about his kids and how much they really look like Mickey. Then they made their way home.

**********************************************************************************  
Twenty minutes later…  
Ian threw open his front door and walked to the kitchen where he found Fiona guzzling down coffee. She looked up from her cup with apologetic eyes at least she felt bad for what she had done. But that did not mean he forgives her or his brother.  
“Get out” he said getting himself a cup. He hadn’t slept all night  
“Ian, I’m so s…” Fiona tried to apologise but Ian interrupted  
“NO! DON’T YOU DARE APOLOGISE. HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AND TRY TO KILL MY BABIES AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. GET THE FUCK OUT AND NEVER COME BACK HERE OR I WILL OPEN A CASE OF ATTEMPTED MURDER AGAINST YOUR ASS.” Ian was livid.  
“Ian please it was an accident. I… I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m sorry”  
“FUCK… YOU… YOU HAVE ALWAYS HATED MICKEY AND WHAT YOU DID WAS JUST YOUR WAY OF GETTING RID OF HIM”  
“NO! I…”  
“YES! YOU SAW AN OPPORTUNITY TO REMOVE HIM AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT AND YOU TOOK IT”  
“WHAT! NO!”  
“GET LIP AND FUCK OFF… FOREVER”  
“He already left”  
“Good tell him to stay gone” he looked at his other siblings. “you guys can stay or even come visit any time you like”  
“I’m staying” said Debbie “I’ll be going to the university of New York in a few months and I’ll help with the babies until then”  
“Thanks, Debs… I’m gonna shower then head back to the hospital” he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

**********************************************************************************  
Four months later…

“I still can’t believe I was in a coma for the first three months of their lives” Mickey said standing next to Jeanette and Jason’s crib. It took him almost a month to gain mobility in his legs after no using them for three months. Most of his injuries healed while he was in the coma including the stitches from when the doctors took out the twins. Now a month later he is fully healed even if he gets migraines and chest pains.  
“It’s all my fault… if I hadn’t let them in here especially after they treated you like shit, convinced me to make you sign a prenup, make you jealous by cheating on you and then they implied that I should have forced you to get an abortion… God Mickey I’m so sorry, please say you forgive me. Please, I need you back… I… I need us to be back together”  
“I can’t go through that again Ian, we have kids now”  
“I know and I promise to never ever hurt you again. I know I will fuck up in the future but I will never hurt you intentionally ever again. Please give me a second chance to be a better partner to you.”  
“Okay, but you have to prove that you actually mean that and if you fuck up I’m gone”  
Ian nodded his understanding “I love you”  
“I mean it Ian” Mickey said making his way out of the nursery to his room. He didn’t want to say it back not after everything.  
“Me too” It hurt that Mickey didn’t say it back but he knew that he wouldn’t be getting this chance if Mickey didn’t love him back and he was

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was about Mickey not giving in as easily as the make him on the show. Ian has to work hard to gain Mickey's trust back or else he will continue fucking him over and over again (and not in a good way). So I'm going to make him work his ass off.


End file.
